This is the Night
by Karen Scollins
Summary: In the Honeymoon Suite, Buttercup is startled to find her darling Westley in there, waiting for her. In there together, they let this be the night and will never be lonely again. They let true love conquer all. (Better version!)


****

Title: This is the Night

****

Author: Karen

****

E-mail: ATapDancingFool@alltel.net

****

Genre: Romance (Songfic)

****

Rating: PG-13 for pre-sexual references 

****

Summary: In the Honeymoon Suite, Buttercup is startled to find her darling Westley in there, waiting for her. In there together, they let this be the night and will never be lonely again. They let true love conquer all. 

****

Dedication: 

Author's Note: This story takes place when Buttercup is going into the honeymoon suite and finds Westley. So, please be honest in what you think about my writing. Flames will be used to warm my now bitter and cold hands until our heat works!

**** 

****

This is the Night 

__

When the world wasn't upside down,

I could take all the time I had.

But I'm not gonna wait when a moment can vanish so fast.'

Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back. 

Buttercup opened the door of the Honeymoon Suite, shutting it softly behind her. She promptly crossed the room, pausing for a brief moment as she reached a small table. 

Upon it was a jeweled box, gleaming brightly as a reflection in her eyes. With a shaking hand, she reached inside the box, taking out a dagger. She guzzled down a large gulp of air and raised the dagger to her bosom, cursing at herself for being so jumpy. Throughout her body there was a serene feeling of complete calmness, but on the outside she appeared stressed and extremely nervous. She shut her eyes and tightened her grip on the deadly weapon, knuckles turning a deadly white, when a ruffling behind her suddenly startled her, causing her eyelids to fly open. 

She sighed erratically. It was nothing. It was just her nerves. It wasn't her newlywed husband who wouldn't be up for at least a quarter hour. Prince Humperdinck wouldn't be upstairs in the room until when it was too late and her cold, lifeless body was 

drenched in blood on the floor and he would be there, wondering how she was killed. Then he would see the dagger that was now in her hand. She swallowed, preparing the searing pain of the dagger upon entering her body; she swallowed, preparing for death. 

There was a more distinct sound of a person behind, but if there was someone there, they uttered not a sound. 

Lift me up,

In your arms,

If you told me that this is what heaven is, well you'd be right.

I've been waiting forever for this.

This is the night. 

Buttercup whirled around breathlessly, the dagger still clutched tightly in her hand. Her breath caught up in her throat at the sight of Westley lounging casually on the bed behind her. His blonde hair was tousled, stray pieces falling over his face, but she could still see his deep, blue eyes twinkling. 

"Westley." It came out as a whisper. Westley smiled from the bed.

Buttercup abandoned her dagger and rushed to the bed, leaning just over Westley, not touching him except with her eye contact. His hand reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. His hand remained, tenderly caressing her cheek, and Buttercup allowed her eyes to close as she let out a peaceful moan.

"Is it really you?" she whispered. 

When the answer to all my dreams,

Is as close as a touch away.

Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say? 

Westley dropped his hand from her cheek, and Buttercup opened her eyes. The smile was gone from his face. He didn't look angry, or upset, but something about him seemed different to her. 

"What's wrong…Say something," she pleaded.

Silently, he took her hand in his, rubbing her fingers against his. During this, his eyes never left her, nor did he speak a word.

"Westley, I…" Buttercup's voice trailed off as Westley raised himself so that they were now eye to eye. His hand remaining intertwined with hers, theirs faces met, in a kiss. 

Lift me up,

In your arms,

If you told me that is what heaven is, well you'd be right.

Hold me close to your heart.

I would go with you to the ends of the earth.

And we'll fly.

I've been waiting forever for this,

This is the night. 

All Buttercup could manage was to gasp inside Westley's mouth. She felt his other hand reach around her back, firmly pulling her body toward his. Her hand wrapped itself around his neck, demanding their faces closer together.

His tongue entered her mouth, and the kisses hardened. Buttercup tasted the sweet, bile blood in her mouth, mixing into his. Breathlessly, she broke away, breathing hard and staring into Westley's eyes.

She leaned forward, letting her forehead touch his, and she closed her eyes, sighing peacefully. 

"I love you," she murmured.

He made no reply; he just began to kiss her again, gently sucking on her upper lip with his arm still wrapped firmly around her lower back. Buttercup felt the both of them fall backward into a lying position on the bed, legs entangled together.

She slowly began to untuck his shirt as their kisses deepened. His leg curled up her leg as his hands began to work at taking off her dress. He began to nibble softly at her lips and tongue when it was he suddenly pulled away. Buttercup, startled, looked at him.

"I love you too."

_This is the night._

Where we capture forever.

And all our tomorrows begin.

After tonight,

We will never be lonely again. 

In her bed, Buttercups eyes flew open. Her duvet was clamped firmly in her hands. She blinked for a moment and sat up in her bed. Looking around, she saw herself back in her real room, alone. 

With a sinking feeling in her heart, she realized that it was all just a dream. Quietly, she crept out of bed and over to the table but stopped suddenly. Upon the floor was the dagger from the dream. 

She placed her hand to her heart and gradually turned to face the bed. It was empty, but she could swear she felt the pressure of Westley's lips upon hers.

__

Lift me up,

In your arms,

If you told me that this is what heaven is, well you'd be right.

Hold me close to your heart.

I would go with you to the ends of the earth.

And we'll fly.

I've been waiting forever for this.

This is the night.

****

This is the Night, by Clay Aiken 

****

Fin.

****

A/N: To explain, Buttercup was basically dreaming about her wedding day. Now, it's up to you decide if she met "The Dread Pirate Roberts" or if she was kidnapped, etc. I hope you all enjoyed a little fluff romance! Please review honestly and let me know what you think!

****


End file.
